


Берегите природу – покупайте искусственные ёлки!

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинсенгуми готовятся встречать Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берегите природу – покупайте искусственные ёлки!

– «Джингуру беру, джингуру беру», – бубнил себе под нос Хиджиката с ужасным акцентом.  
Он бы и рад был напевать что-нибудь японское, а ещё лучше, вообще обойтись без музыкального сопровождения, но дурацкая песенка оказалась ужасно навязчивой. Тем более что её с утра крутили по внутренней связи. В целях нагнетания рождественского настроения, как удачно выразился Кондо-сан на вчерашнем совещании. Что ж, нагнетание удалось на славу: Хиджиката не мог поручиться за всех, но сам он уже готов был убить любого, кто скажет слово «Рождество» в его присутствии.  
– Хиджиката-сан! Стойте!  
Отточенные годами рефлексы сработали безотказно: Хиджиката сначала шарахнулся в сторону и только потом оглянулся – лучший способ выжить в общении с Окитой Сого.  
– Что это вы дёргаетесь? – спросил паршивец, подходя к нему с мерзкой усмешкой.  
– А что это ты орёшь на весь штаб? – с подозрением отозвался Хиджиката.  
– Я просто хотел предупредить, что вы стоите как раз под омелой.  
– Под чем?  
Сого указал вверх и, задрав голову, Хиджиката увидел прикрученную над входом в кабинет Кондо-сана конструкцию из зелёных веток, обмотанных яркой лентой.  
– Это что?  
– Омела, – повторил Сого. – По западному обычаю, если два человека оказались под омелой, они обязаны поцеловаться. Если бы вы столкнулись тут с Кондо-саном – вам бы пришлось его целовать.  
Хиджиката представил это и усмехнулся.  
– Зачем мне заниматься такой ерундой?  
– Иначе не будет счастья в личной жизни.  
– Меня это не волнует.  
Сого отвернулся и якобы неслышно пробормотал:  
– Так и знал, что он отстаёт в развитии.  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Вам послышалось.  
Хиджиката огляделся: зелёные штуковины висели по всему коридору – над входами в комнаты общего пользования, в основном. Ветки были связаны криво и небрежно и обмотаны чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим жёлтую полицейскую ленту.  
– Кажется, кто-то мечтает, чтобы все офицеры Шинсенгуми перецеловались, – протянул Хиджиката.  
Сого похлопал глазами.  
– Кто бы это мог быть?   
– В самом деле. И кстати – что ты здесь делаешь?   
– Меня вызвали к Кондо-сану, как и вас.  
– Зачем?  
– Давайте войдём и узнаем, – предложил Сого и толкнул створку сёдзи, пропуская его вперёд.  
Хиджиката почувствовал неладное.

И не ошибся.  
– Какого чёрта?! – ругался он, устраиваясь в патрульной машине и немного опуская стекло так, чтобы осталась узкая щель. Последнюю неделю в Эдо было необычайно холодно, и нормально открыть окно, чтобы покурить, он не мог.  
Сого сел на водительское сиденье и защёлкнул ремень безопасности.   
– Не кипятитесь так, – посоветовал он. – Что плохого в том, что Старик хочет подарить нам ёлку?  
– Какое ему дело до того, как мы отмечаем Рождество? Почему мы вообще должны отмечать это чёртово Рождество? Мы военный отряд или группа клоунов?!  
Он отвернулся к окну, и раздражённо затянулся сигаретой. Всё это было очень странно. Сначала Мацудайра настоял, чтобы они отмечали Рождество с соблюдением западных традиций, потом сообщил, что приготовил для них ёлку, и в итоге приказал им с Сого явиться во дворец, чтобы эту ёлку забрать. Последнее вызывало больше всего вопросов. С чего бы второму человеку в Шинсенгуми лично ездить за какой-то ёлкой? Как будто не хватило бы пары рядовых.   
– Чую, он хочет сплавить нам Сёгуна на праздники, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката. – Только этого не хватало.  
Сого посигналил часовым на прощание и выехал из ворот казарм.  
– Это может быть весело, – заметил он. – Мы можем устроить театрализованное представление. Из Кондо-сана получится отличный Санта, а вы будете прекрасно смотреться в костюме эльфа.  
– Лучше отставка, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Или сеппуку.  
– Да ладно вам, самурай остаётся самураем даже в колготках.  
– Ты что, так сильно хочешь увидеть меня в колготках?  
– Не отвлекайте меня, – напряжённо сказал Сого, – здесь очень оживлённое движение.  
Хиджиката посмотрел сначала на него, потом на почти пустую дорогу и хмыкнул. Костюм эльфа, наверное, выглядит просто ужасно, раз Сого считает эту участь хуже сеппуку.

– Мерри кристмас! – поприветствовал их Мацудайра.  
Хиджиката едва удержался от того, чтобы сделать с начальником полиции что-нибудь нехорошее. Вместо этого он сунул в рот новую сигарету и недружелюбно спросил:  
– Что за подлость вы нам приготовили?  
– Придержи язык, Тоши! Я делаю вам роскошный подарок от всей души.  
– Ёлку?  
– Это не простая ёлка, её нам подарил принц Хата, – Мацудайра значительно потряс пальцем. – Очень редкая порода, занесённая в Фиолетовую Книгу.  
– В первый раз слышу!  
Мацудайра потёр подбородок.  
– Я хотел устроить праздник для Шо-тяна, еле уговорил принца расстаться с ёлкой.  
– И что же случилось?  
– Они не сошлись характерами.  
– Сёгун и принц?  
– Сёгун и ёлка. Шо-тяну она не понравилась, и он велел мне от неё изба… То есть, подарить её доблестным защитникам Эдо, Шинсенгуми!  
Хиджиката обернулся и посмотрел на ёлку, которую люди Мацудайры в данный момент привязывали к крыше их машины. Дерево как дерево, довольно симпатичное – пушистое и ярко-зелёное. В глубине души он даже был готов признать, что эта ёлка, если её поставить в комнате и украсить, будет выглядеть празднично и красиво. Так что же не понравилось Сёгуну?  
– И поосторожнее там, – сказал Мацудайра. – Я имею в виду, она редкая и дорого стоит, так что вы, дуболомы, должны обращаться с ней бережно. Уяснили?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он похлопал их обоих по плечам и пошёл прочь. Чересчур быстрым шагом, не мог не отметить Хиджиката.   
– Подозрительно, – сказал он вслух.  
Сого с сочувствием покачал головой.  
– Кажется, ваш застарелый психоз превратился в полноценную паранойю.  
– И кто в этом виноват?!

Некоторое время они ехали в мрачном молчании. Поразмыслив, Хиджиката пришёл к выводу, что если отбросить все подозрительные моменты, то он попросту зря потратил время. Дожили – замком Шинсенгуми занимается доставкой ёлок!  
– Скукота, – сказал Сого. – Если бы знал, не напросился бы.  
– Эй, это что ещё значит?  
– Ну, я думал, будет весело, вот и уговорил Кондо-сана отправить меня с вами.  
– Так и знал, что без тебя тут не обошлось.  
Сого не ответил.  
– С другой стороны, – сказал он после недолгого молчания, – раз уж мы наедине, то почему бы и нет.  
Он отвернулся от дороги и посмотрел на Хиджикату странным взглядом.  
– Хиджиката-сан, как вы относитесь к…   
Его голос вдруг прервался, глаза округлились, а сам он отшатнулся, довольно умело изображая шок.  
– Следи за дорогой, – сказал Хиджиката скучающе, – не хватало из-за твоих шуток в аварию попасть.  
– Т-там… там…  
Сого бессмысленно тыкал пальцем в пространство за его плечом.  
– Да кто поведётся на такой глупый приём!  
Вместо ответа Сого резко ударил по тормозам: машина сильно дёрнулась, и Хиджиката едва не подавился сигаретой.  
– Ты что творишь?!  
Игнорируя его, Сого скинул с себя ремень безопасности, рванул дверцу и рыбкой выпрыгнул из машины. Это было уже чересчур для розыгрыша.  
– Сдурел?! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Вернёмся – я тебя унитазы драить отправлю. До самого Нового Года!  
– Да оглянитесь вы! – крикнул Сого в ответ.  
Хиджиката оглянулся и едва не заорал от неожиданности – зелёные еловые ветки свисали с крыши, почти полностью облепив окна машины. При этом они извивались, как заправские щупальца, и тёрлись о покрытие с неприятным и, что греха таить, жутковатым звуком. Одна ветка медленно протиснулась в зазор между дверцей и стеклом.   
Позже Хиджиката не мог вспомнить – как он отстегнул ремень, перебрался через водительское сиденье и выскочил из машины. Казалось, только что он ещё сидел на своём месте, а в другую секунду уже стоял на улице рядом с Сого.  
– Это что ещё такое? – выговорил он, почти не дрожащим голосом.  
– Наша ёлка… живая…  
Хиджиката мог бы сказать, что это глупости, но предпочёл промолчать. Вид ёлки, медленно выдирающейся из державших её верёвок и сползающей с машины на землю, был достаточно красноречив.  
– Убегает, – меланхолично заметил Сого.  
Ёлка шмякнулась на землю, повертелась на месте, а потом устремилась прочь – в переулок между домами, распугивая немногочисленных прохожих.   
– Может, ну её, – предложил Сого.  
Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Эта тварь наверняка опасна, поэтому нужно её поймать. Я пойду следом, а ты поезжай вперёд – встретишь нас на перекрёстке… А Мацудайру мы потом убьём, обещаю.  
Он подошёл к машине и взглянул на верёвки: они были словно бы перепилены… или перегрызены. Хиджиката поправил меч и поспешил вдогонку за беглянкой.  
Ёлка успела набрать приличную скорость, шустро перебирая ветками. Ну, Старик, ну удружил! Дураку было ясно, что это не ёлка, а инопланетный монстр – неудивительно, что они с Сёгуном не сошлись характерами. Тварь, судя по всему, была зубастой и вообще могла оказаться плотоядной – отличный способ создать праздничное настроение!   
– Стоять! Полиция! – проорал Хиджиката, выбегая из переулка на оживлённую улицу.  
На ходу он видел, что какой-то человек склонился над остановившейся ёлкой. Ещё не хватало, чтобы это хвойное чудовище откусило бедняге прохожему какую-нибудь конечность! Хиджиката подбежал к ёлке, схватился за одну из веток и выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Это полицейская операция, – сказал он сурово, – иди-ка отсюда, приятель…  
Он взглянул на прохожего и замер с приоткрытым ртом. Это был не человек, а огромная утка с бессмысленно-круглыми глазами и жёлтым клювом. Хиджиката моргнул. Утка захлопала ресницами. «Не бывает уток в рост человека, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – как и живых ёлок. Значит, это инопланетный монстр. Что ж нам так везёт сегодня?»  
– Так, – сказал он, медленно пятясь, – давай-ка без паники…  
Утка порылась где-то за спиной и вытащила табличку, на которой – Хиджиката опять недоверчиво моргнул – вполне приличным почерком было написано: «Покажите своё удостоверение».  
– Сейчас, – поспешно ответил он, хлопая себя по карманам. – Только не надо нерв…  
Патрульная машина вылетела на дорогу и врезалась в утку на полном ходу. Белое тело взмыло в воздух – Хиджиката мог поклясться, что увидел волосатые ноги в ластах – и шмякнулось на асфальт в паре метров от них. Стекло со стороны водителя опустилось, и Сого высунул голову.  
– О, кажется, я наехал на мусорный бак, – прокомментировал он скучным голосом.  
– Ни хрена! Ты наехал на… на что-то живое!  
– Ну теперь-то оно точно не живое, – философски ответил Сого. – Давайте уже грузите ёлку в багажник, а то мы до вечера не управимся.  
– А может, ну её, – малодушно предложил Хиджиката.  
– Что вы такое говорите?! Наш долг – уберечь жителей Эдо от опасности, разве нет?  
Несмотря на ехидный тон, вещи Сого говорил правильные, поэтому Хиджиката не стал спорить и попытался поднять ёлку с земли за макушку. И тут же уронил.  
– А, чтоб тебя!  
– Что случилось?  
– Эта тварь меня укусила! – Хиджиката посмотрел на свой палец – на плотной ткани перчаток виднелись явственные следы от чего-то подозрительно напоминающего зубы.  
– Вау, – Сого посмотрел на ёлку с нежностью. – Хорошая девочка.  
– Не науськивай её! Лучше выбирайся из машины и засунь её в багажник.  
– Сами с ней возитесь.  
– Я старше по званию.  
– А я за рулём.  
Хиджиката представил, как останется посреди улицы один с двумя монстрами на руках, и сдался.  
– Ладно, давай вдвоём. Бери её за макушку, а я – за ствол.  
Вопреки его надеждам, чёртова ёлка даже не попыталась укусить Сого. Судя по всему, помимо зубов, она также обладала зачатками интеллекта.

– Продолжим наш разговор, – бодро сказал Сого, когда они отъехали от места происшествия.  
– Какой ещё разговор? – Хиджиката косился в зеркало заднего вида на приподнятый багажник их машины. Ёлка пока вела себя тихо – наверняка задумала новую пакость.  
– Уже забыли? Я как раз собирался сказать вам кое-что важное.  
– Ты в сговоре с ёлкой? Это я уже понял.  
Сого терпеливо вздохнул.  
– Да нет же. Может, послушаете, что я хочу…  
– Шинсенгуми!  
Их обгонял белый грузовой фургон, и на нём, схватившись за поручень, висел не кто иной, как Кацура Котаро – самый разыскиваемый человек в Эдо.   
– Кацура! Вот же наглый мерзавец! – восхитился Хиджиката, машинально хватаясь за рукоять меча.  
– Сого, прижмись к…  
– Чёрта с два, – отозвался Сого, поспешно выкручивая руль в сторону.  
Теперь Хиджиката заметил, что в свободной руке террорист держит круглую бомбу.  
– За мою Элизбает! – прокричал он непонятное и швырнул бомбу прямо в них.  
Машина вильнула, бомба приземлилась на капот – Хиджиката успел дёрнуть ремень безопасности и навалиться на дверцу, а потом жахнуло.  
Он вывалился на дорогу, кувыркнулся несколько раз и едва не выкатился на встречную полосу под колёса какой-то легковушки. Взвизгнули тормоза, кто-то отчаянно засигналил, но Хиджикату это не волновало.  
– Кацура! – рявкнул он, вскочив на ноги, – а ну стоять!  
Но террориста уже и след простыл, только край юкаты мелькнул за углом дома. Хиджиката выхватил катану, готовый преследовать ублюдка, но Сого, вывалившийся с другой стороны машины, вдруг воскликнул:  
– Хиджиката-сан, ёлка!  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что чёртов монстр выкатился из покорёженного багажника и тихим сапом пытается уползти. К этому моменту Хиджикате уже было всё равно, кого убивать – преступников или проклятущую ёлку. Зверски ухмыляясь, он наступил ногой на ствол дерева, вдавливая его в снег и занёс катану над головой. Ёлка дёрнулась изо всех сил, но бесполезно – ещё секунда и от неё осталась бы разве что аккуратная горка щепок, но Сого, проявив невиданную прыть, перепрыгнул через багажник и схватил Хиджикату за руку.  
– Стойте!  
– Какого хрена?! – прорычал Хиджиката, пытаясь освободиться.  
– Не трогайте ёлочку!  
– Что ты несёшь? Это не ёлка, а инопланетный монстр, и наш долг его прикончить! Или сдать в зоопарк.  
– Это ёлочка, – настаивал Сого, повиснув на его руке, – ей просто холодно зимой.  
– Тебе что, пять лет?  
Ёлка не стала ждать, чем кончится их спор, вывернулась из-под ноги Хиджикаты и дала дёру.  
– Ах ты, чёрт! Сого, держи её!  
Хиджиката поспешно сунул катану в ножны и помчался следом. Не то чтобы ему так уж хотелось доставить эту тварь в штаб, но как полицейский, он не мог позволить странному и предположительно опасному монстру разгуливать по Эдо. Или мог?   
Гражданские, которых он собственно и хотел защитить, жались к домам, наблюдая за погоней, показывали пальцами и смеялись. Ну да, со стороны это наверняка было смешно – взрослый мужчина, самурай, гонится за деревом и не может догнать. Бежать было тяжело, потому что длинные полы плаща путались в ногах. Зимнюю форму для Шинсенгуми наверняка придумывали штатские, которым никогда не приходилось сражаться. Хиджиката, как и остальные офицеры, никогда не надевал плащ на дежурства или, тем более, боевые операции, но кто же знал, что простая поездка за ёлкой обернётся такими испытаниями.  
Плащ хлопал по ногам и цеплялся за ножны, ёлка, шустро перебирая ветками, неслась впереди, шаги Сого за спиной отдалялись, и всё это становилось чересчур утомительно. Тут-то Хиджикату и посетила прекрасная мысль.   
Он ненадолго замедлился, пока выпутывался из рукавов, но потом, перехватив плащ поудобнее, сразу прибавил ходу. Теперь, когда ничего не мешало, догнать беглянку не составило труда. Хиджиката усмехнулся и точным движением набросил плащ на ёлку, а сам навалился сверху. Плотная кожа, подбитая тёплой тканью, надёжно защищала от иголок. Хиджиката крепко обхватил ёлку ногами и руками и мысленно вытер трудовой пот – дело было сделано. Ёлка забилась под ним, как норовистая лошадь, но без толку – сбросить с себя замкома Шинсенгуми, что для лошади, что для ёлки было невозможно.  
Сого что-то прокричал, но Хиджиката не разобрал ни слова – ёлка разогналась и неслась во весь опор, так что ветер свистел в ушах. До Хиджикаты дошло, что праздновать победу рановато. Он попытался затормозить ногами, но подошвы бесполезно скользили по накатанному снегу – дорога была с уклоном и ёлка мчалась по ней, как сани. Всё, что оставалось, это вцепиться в ветки и попробовать хотя бы направить её так, чтобы не врезаться в кого-то. Или во что-то.  
– Поберегись! – заорал Хиджиката во весь голос.  
Ветки закрывали обзор, но всё равно было видно, что людей вокруг слишком много. Они с визгом отпрыгивали в стороны, пока матерящийся Хиджиката верхом на ёлке проносился мимо них.   
«И как я только умудрился в это влипнуть?», подумал он с тоской. А потом ёлка на всех парах вылетела с дороги, зависла в воздухе на секунду, и рухнула вниз. Удар о землю заставил Хиджикату звонко клацнуть зубами.  
– Хиджиката-сан, встретимся внизу! – услышал он крик Сого позади.  
Внизу? Хиджиката кое-как выглянул из-за веток и смачно выругался. Они выехали за пределы улицы и теперь неслись по склону прямо к реке, к счастью, покрытой льдом. Хиджиката вцепился в ветки ещё крепче, не обращая внимания на иголки, царапающие даже сквозь перчатки, зажмурился и быстренько помолился богам. Он уже был готов начать вспоминать свою жизнь, но не успел – ёлку вынесло на лёд, немного протащило юзом, и они наконец остановились.  
Хиджиката медленно приподнялся на дрожащих руках, озираясь и выплёвывая иголки.   
– Урааа! – орали ребятишки на берегу. Кто-то зааплодировал, остальные подхватили и устроили им с ёлкой настоящие овации.  
Хиджиката вяло помахал публике и наконец решился встать – ёлка, видимо, контуженная, вела себя смирно. Теперь предстояло волочь её к берегу, не говоря уж о приятном процессе подъёма на горку. Для начала он крепко обвязал слабо трепыхающегося монстра рукавами плаща, потом сел сверху, как на лавку, и достал сигареты. После выпавших на его долю испытаний перекур был просто необходим.  
– Тпру, залётная!  
Перед ним с показушным разворотом остановились ярко-красные сани. Сого, сидевший на облучке, поцокал языком, натягивая вожжи, и взглянул на него сверху вниз.  
– Транспорт подан!  
Хиджиката медленно затушил сигарету, медленно оглядел сани и наконец спросил:  
– Это что?  
– Транспортное средство, – охотно пояснил Сого, – любезно одолженное мне вот этим гражданином.  
Он указал на сидящего в санях бородатого старика в странном красном костюме.  
– Как только он узнал, что я из полиции, тут же предложил воспользоваться его санями.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился бородач. – Ты меня даже не спрашивал!  
– То есть, ты не хотел помогать стражам порядка? – уточнил Сого, опасно щурясь.  
Старик притих и отодвинулся, что-то бормоча под нос.  
– Ну что же вы, – продолжил Сого, как ни в чём не бывало, – забирайтесь скорей.  
– Сого, – процедил Хиджиката, – давай лучше возьмём такси.  
– Почему?  
– А что непонятно?! – заорал Хиджиката, уже не сдерживаясь. – Это что ещё за хрень?!  
– Я олень, – обиженно ответил странный мужик, запряжённый в сани.  
Как будто мало было маскарадного костюма оленя, его плечи и грудь оплетала нарядная красная упряжь, больше похожая на путы шибари. Сого, покачивающий вожжами с видом заправского кучера, только усугублял сходство с садо-мазо играми.  
«Если это попадёт в новости», подумал Хиджиката, «мы пропали».

– Видите, как удачно всё получилось, – заметил Сого, оглядываясь через плечо. – Мчимся с ветерком на санях и с ёлкой. Очень романтично, правда?  
Хиджиката только фыркнул – ничего романтичного в их положении он не находил. Если сани, пусть с трудом, но вместили его, старика и ёлку, не считая Сого на облучке, то несчастный олень явно загибался под таким грузом и еле полз. Их обгоняли абсолютно все машины и даже пешеходы. Даже ревматические старушки, едва ковылявшие по тротуару, могли бы дать им фору просто из жалости. Колокольчик, привязанный к ошейнику оленя, не звенел весело, как ему полагалось бы, а уныло звякал, усугубляя и без того невесёлое настроение.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты так привязался к этой чёртовой ёлке, – сказал Хиджиката, опираясь локтями о бортик саней и неспешно выдыхая дым. Похоронный звон колокольчика настраивал на философский лад.   
– Ну как же, а новогоднее настроение? Разве вы не чувствуете себя счастливее, просто глядя на эти зелёные ветки и вдыхая запах хвои.  
Хиджиката покосился на временно усмирённого монстра.  
– Я почувствую себя счастливее, когда спалю эту тварь на заднем дворе, – сказал он кровожадно.  
– Ничего вы не понимаете, – осудил Сого. – Смысл совсем не в этом.  
– В чём же?  
– Вот представьте – Сого уселся поудобнее и явно настроился на долгий монолог. – Мы поставим эту ёлку в комнате для совещаний, нарядим в… Ну, возьмём анпан у Ямазаки, к примеру. А на верхушку пристроим банку из-под майонеза.  
– Ещё не хватало…  
– А в сочельник, – продолжал Сого с нажимом, – можно будет загадывать желания. Так и представляю, как вы, Хиджиката-сан, выбираетесь ночью из своей комнаты и тайком крадётесь к ёлке.  
– Чтобы порубить на дрова?  
– Нет! Чтобы загадать желание. Так и вижу вас в трогательной пижамке с майонезиками…  
– Нет у меня пижамы с майонезиками! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – У меня вообще нет пижамы. Я что, девчонка?!  
– Спишь нагишом? Понимаю, – вставил старик, – нужно, чтобы тело дышало. Я вот до сих пор…  
– Тебя не спрашивали!  
– Так вы правда спите голым? – немедленно заинтересовался Сого.  
– Конечно, нет. Да что ты дурью маешься, ты же сам видел, в чём я сплю.  
– А вот это уже интересно, – заявил олень, оборачиваясь.  
– На дорогу смотри!  
– Ну ладно, – сдался Сого. – Значит, крадётесь вы по коридору в своей скучной серой юкате, подходите к ёлке, молитвенно складываете ладони, и загадываете желание.  
– И что, сбудется? – недоверчиво спросил Хиджиката.  
– Конечно, – солидно пробасил старик, – в сочельник все желания сбываются.  
– Что бы вы пожелали, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката задумался. Чего бы он хотел? Чтобы Кондо-сан вёл себя посерьёзнее, и чтобы Сого не был таким доставучим поганцем, и чтобы его подчинённые стали хоть немного поумнее…   
– Невозможно, – сказал он вслух.  
– Не сомневайся! – снова встрял старик, – Скажи, чего ты хочешь, а там уж посмотрим, может быть, я смогу помочь.  
Хиджиката смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Очень странный старик. И похож на кого-то. Хиджиката был уверен, что уже видел его раньше – может быть, в базе данных полиции? Нужно будет задержать его в штабе и пробить по отпечаткам пальцев.  
– Даже не пытайся, папаша, – ответил за него Сого, – добыть столько майонеза тебе не под силу.  
– Ну а ты чего пожелал бы? – немедленно переключился на него старик.  
– Хм…  
– Да что там гадать, – фыркнул Хиджиката, – знаю я, чего он желает.  
Все взгляды устремились к нему, даже олень снова отвлёкся от дороги.  
– Правда? – протянул Сого странным тоном, – И чего же я желаю?  
– Стать заместителем командующего, конечно!  
– Безнадёжно, – сказал старик.  
– Запущенный случай, – добавил олень.  
– А ну заткнулись оба!   
Сого отвернулся и молчал всю оставшуюся до штаба дорогу.

Посмотреть на их триумфальное возвращение сбежались все, кто не был занят работой, и – как подозревал Хиджиката – кто был занят, тоже.  
– Чего столпились? – привычно рявкнул он, выбираясь из саней и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. – Хватайте эту ёлку и тащите внутрь.  
– Тоши, Сого!  
Из толпы выбежал Кондо-сан, бледный от волнения.  
– Почему вы так долго не… – он замолчал на полуслове и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. – Ах, вот в чём дело! Какие молодцы – не только ёлку доставили, но и Санта-Клауса привезли. Тоши, это ты придумал?   
– Это я всё устроил, – мрачно сказал Сого, спрыгивая на землю. – Пока он с горки катался.  
Кондо-сан, не слушая, подошёл к старикану и вежливо поклонился.  
– Санта-сан, спасибо, что навестили нас!  
Сварливый старик разительно переменился, даже его борода стала выглядеть представительнее.  
– Ну-ну, разве я мог отказаться, – его голос тоже изменился, став зычным и добродушным. – Это же Рождество.  
Санта-Клаус? Хиджиката только головой покачал – достойное завершение их сегодняшних приключений, ничего не скажешь!  
Впрочем, прямо сейчас всё, о чём он мог думать, это горячий душ и, может, пара пиал саке, раз уж рабочий день всё равно закончился. А фальшивый Санта или бешеная ёлка его ничуть не волновали. Ёлка, кстати, почуяв беду, словно с цепи сорвалась – она извивалась и била ветками, так что десяток рядовых ничего не могли с ней поделать, только бестолково толпились вокруг, мешая друг другу и не решаясь приблизиться. Хиджиката полюбовался на то, как ёлка метким ударом подсекла ближайшего бойца под ноги, и отвернулся, собираясь уходить.   
– Ну всё, надоело, – сказал Сого.   
Никто не заметил, когда он успел отойти и вернуться, но сейчас он стоял с базукой в руках и его намерения были очевидны.  
– Не надо… – начал Кондо-сан.  
Сого нажал на спусковой крючок.  
– Нееет! Ёлочка! – закричали олень и Санта хором.  
Счастливы люди, способные в такой момент беспокоиться о судьбе какого-то дерева. Если бы Хиджиката волновался о такой ерунде, за его жизнь никто не дал бы и ломанного гроша. Не теряя ни секунды, он рухнул на землю, где стоял, и очень вовремя – волна жара прошла над головой, едва не подпалив волосы.  
Или подпалив – Хиджиката сел и ощупал затылок.  
– Сого, чтоб тебя! – заорал он, едва клубы дыма рассеялись. – Совсем сдурел?  
Сого прислонил базуку к стене и разминал плечо с отсутствующим видом.  
– Я просто хотел её припугнуть.  
– А я здесь причём?!  
– Рука соскользнула.  
– Так я тебе и поверил… Эй, куда ты пошёл, когда я с тобой разговариваю?  
Сого не ответил, просто прошёл мимо него, как мимо пустого места.  
– Тоши, вы что, поссорились? – спросил Кондо-сан.  
Хиджиката не ответил, глядя Сого вслед. За его спиной рядовые старательно обвязывали верёвками присмиревшую ёлку.

Сого шел, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы, быстрой, злой походкой – Хиджиката едва нагнал его возле комнаты отдыха офицеров.  
– Сого, стой!  
– Ну что ещё? – отозвался тот, не оборачиваясь. – Будете нудеть и жаловаться, как обычно?  
Хиджиката стоически проглотил первые три варианта ответа – все как один, нецензурные. Он устал и замёрз, его кусали и таскали по снегу, в него кидали бомбы и стреляли из базуки – у него не было ни малейшего желания разбираться с чьими-то подростковыми проблемами. Хотя, какой Сого подросток, взрослый уже, а порой ведёт себя как ребёнок.  
– Поберегись!   
Рядовые тащили по коридору связанную по веткам и стволу, но всё равно брыкающуюся ёлку. Хиджикате и Сого пришлось прижаться к стене, пропуская их.  
– Давайте, говорите, что хотели, – протянул Сого скучающе, когда эта процессия скрылась за углом. – Я хочу поиграть в «Монки Хантер».  
– Ты стоишь под омелой, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Над их головой под самым потолком была прикручена конструкция из веток, не столько круглая, сколько квадратная и безжалостно обмотанная клейкой лентой. Сого посмотрел на неё и поджал губы.  
– Расслабьтесь, это я их везде развесил, чтобы… просто так. Вам не обязательно…  
Хиджиката наклонился и поцеловал его – коротко, не размыкая губ. Задержал дыхание на секунду, а потом отодвинулся, чтобы полюбоваться на дело рук своих. Сого замер в абсолютном шоке, приоткрыв рот и медленно моргая – таким растерянным Хиджиката его ещё не видел.  
– Держи её! – заорали за углом, и Сого вздрогнул, приходя в себя.  
– Зачем…  
– А то в личной жизни счастья не будет, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
– Не знал, что вы такой суеверный…  
Сого быстро оглянулся, облизнул губы, а потом схватил его за шею, вынуждая наклониться, и поцеловал сам, уже по-настоящему.  
– Справа заходи! – истошно орал кто-то. – Осторожно, она кусается!  
– Должен предупредить, – сказал Сого, слегка отстраняясь. – Это не настоящая омела, а всего лишь еловые ветки, поэтому на особое счастье не рассчитывайте.  
Хиджиката мог бы сказать, что плевать хотел на западные традиции, но вместо этого улыбнулся и потрепал Сого по волосам. Просто у него было хорошее настроение, и пресловутый Дух Рождества к этому никакого отношения не имел.


End file.
